Sword Art Online: Alternative Series
Sword Art Online: Alternative '(ソードアート・オンライン：オルタナティブ, ''Sōdoāto onrain: Orutanatibu) is a Japanese light novel series written by Cherrial Arctic and illustrated by Queen Camanda. It shows an alternative cast, as well as a new plotline and their struggles. The series includes: Sword Art Online: Alternative (first arc), ALfheim Online Alternative (2nd arc), Gun Gale Online Alternative II (3rd arc), Project Alicilzation Alternative (4th arc), Ordinal Scale (5th arc), and lastly River Stream Alternative (6th arc). It also overlaps with the original Sword Art Online, but it can be considered one possible timeline. Plot Overviews Aincard (1st Arc, SAO) Main article: Aincard Arc In the year 2022, Yuuki Lamia (the main protagonist), a solo player who had the luck-of-the-draw to play the beta version, and the many other players of Sword Art Online (SAO) are trapped inside of a game, unable to logout; the only way to live is to win. Death in-game means death in the real world; tampering with or prolonged power outages to the NerveGear, the gear that simulates in-game character control by redirecting brain signals, also means death. To win means to defeat the final boss on the top floor; out of the original 10,000 players at the start, two years later, over 6,000 remain with 26 floors left to clear. Volume 2 also contains four side stories that take place within two years of the SAO incident. '''Heavenly A girl who is nicknamed the second savior of France «Joan d`Arc», starts playing SAO in order to save people from self-deprivation. Soon after saving several Red Players, she becomes known as the Savior of the Red Player and an enemy that must be exterminated, even Cardinal agrees to issue a quest to kill Joan. Fortunately, she is saved by Yuuki Lamia, who betrays her guild in order to save Joan, believing that is the right thing to do. When Joan is killed while the two are trying to escape, after Joan dies in her arms, Lamia decides to find an event item that can revive her. A friend gives her an event item, that saves Joan and revives her. Now with targets on their back, the two must beg for protection from somebody named «Jack the Ripper», in order to escape persecution. Will Jack the Ripper give them shelter or murder them on the spot along with the Green Players hunting them? Legends A red player, Emilia decides to resign from the profession to raise her in-game children; twins Erika and Julian. When her husband is killed and children are killed by green players, Emilia decides to try and become Kami (or God in English), so that her children may be revived. To save Emilia from self-deprivation, Joan and Lamia go on a quest to seek pictures of Emilia`s killed family members to make her remember what she loved most about them. Will they succeed or fail? The Last Hero A young girl player, called Princess Eugene in SAO becomes a savior to the Green Players and is elevated to the status of Queen, revered as a kind and generous ruler. However, a redeemed Emilia is deeply suspicious of this so-called "Queen", thinking that she might be a red player in disguise. She decides to gather more information and learns that this so-called "Queen" has murdered people before and has proclaimed herself "redeemed". She goes to her friends, telling them of her suspicions, and they are interested to hear what she has to say about this "Queen". Later on, they learn that Emilia was right to hold suspicions about her as she was a red player in disguise. Now they have to take this "Queen" hostage and bring her before the Elder Court. Year 2022 Several people, masks guarding as Heroes have appeared in the Romanian Server of ALfheim Online. They claim to be legendary heroes from the Age of Gods, a period in world history where the Gods and Goddesses, heroes, villains, mythical monsters, and magic actually existed. The Governments around the world are seeking to eradicate them, so they seek the aid of the Knight Slayer, Yuuki Lamia, and the Savior of Hope and Dreams, Joan d`Arc to save them from being killed. Lamia, as usual, wants nothing to do with them, but Joan believes that they can help their cause in some way. However, after a series of adventures with them, Joan changes her mind seeing them as psycho liars and scum that should be eliminated for the good of all that walks the earth, a point that scores her unfailing popularity with the red players and the green players. The governments also congratulate the two for choosing the right choice. However, this is all a scheme set up by the governments around the world to eliminate criminals and mastermind criminals to kill and destroy them forever. Will this change Joan and Lamia`s perspective on the governments around the world? Fairy Dance (Second Arc, ALO) Main article: Fairy Dance Arc "The Hero" Lily (Lamia) has completed and exited the game along with the majority of the living players. However, 300 players, including many of Lily`s fellow guild-mates, elder sister, and brother-in-law Kirito (Kazuto), are still trapped by the NerveGear and have failed to awaken. Lily and some of her none-trapped guild-mates are searching for a way to bring her family members back before something bad happens. When Klein notices two people that look like Kazuto and Asuna, he brings it over to Lily who then decides to go searching for them for the goal of recovering them and bringing them home from the hospital. Phantom Bullet (Third Arc, GGO) Main article: Phantom Bullet Arc Thanks to the "World Seed", entrusted to Lily and her surviving fellow guild-mates and other sub-leaders, the development of VRMMOs has progressed extensively. However, Gun Gale Online, a VRMMO game that focuses on guns and shooting rather than sword and sorcery, has had some of their players killed by a certain individual while in the game world, but the mystery is that they also died at the same time in the real world. Now, the group must embark on a journey to find this individual called "Death Gun" and bring him to justice. Mother`s Rosario (Side Story Arc, ALO) Main article: Mother`s Rosario A new player named Yuuki, who earned the nickname Absolute Sword (Zekken), appeared in ALfheim Online and challenged the players to a duel, promising an eleven-hit combo Original Sword Skill as a reward to whoever defeats her. Yukon, one of the sub-leaders in the Knights of the Blood Oath in SAO, decides to accept the challenge, but just as their intense duel was about to end in Yuuki's victory, she stopped and requested her help. Will Yukon have what it takes? And can she somehow uncover the secrets that Yuuki and her guild, the Sleeping Knights, hold? Early and Late (Side Story Collection, ALO, and SAO) The volume contains three side stories that take place either in Sword Art Online or ALfheim Online. A Murder Case in the Area (SAO Side Story) Main article: A Murder Case in the Area A murder takes place within a town's safe «area». Now Mirajane and Lily must unravel the mystery of this supposedly impossible death. Otherwise nowhere in Aincrad will be safe any more. Calibur (ALO Side Story) Main article: Calibur In the Fairy Dance Arc, while traveling to the World Tree, Yukon and Mirasa had discovered the location of the Legendary Sword, Excalibur. Now a few weeks after the events of Phantom Bullet, Yukon, Mirasa, Mirajane, Lamia, Lucy, and Latecia embark on the quest to claim the strongest weapon in ALO. However things are not as they seem, and the quest for the Legendary Sword turns out to be one that may decide the very future of ALfhiem itself. First Day (SAO Side Story) Main article: First Day The Logout button is gone and Sword Art Online has become a "Death game". This chapter tells the story of what Lamia did in her first day trapped in Aincrad after leaving the Town of Beginnings. Ordinal Scale (OS) Main article: Ordinal Scale(Arc) Alicization (Fourth Arc, Project Alicization PA) Main article: Alicization Arc Lamia awakens to find herself lost in a new world. With the realistic world and her "lost" memories with this world,s he questions her own identity and her existence in the world he used to know and the worlds he is currently in. She soon finds out that this is a virtual world with the name "Underworld", and pursues to find the truth about this world and the objective of Rath for making this realistic world. Beginning The first part of the arc begins with Lamia, Eugeo and Alice, setting out to explore a cave said to harbour a dragon and ice. After entering the cave the trio leave and pass close to the "Dark Territory", where a terrible mishap occurs, and Alice is taken away from her village by an Integrity Knight to be tried and executed for breaking the Taboo Index, the "absolute law" of the Axiom Church. However, Eugeo believes she is still alive. Six years later, Lamia reappears, and she helps Eugeo in his Sacred Task, by cutting down a demon tree known as the Gigas Cedar, so that they can go find Alice at the top of the Cathedral tower. Running During the confrontation with Johnny Black, Lamia was injected with a deadly dose of succinylcholine, which put her into a coma. After her condition was stabilized, she mysteriously disappeared while being transported to a hospital, and Kazuto set out to find her. With the help of Yui and Koujiro Rinko, he found Lamia in the custody of Kikuoka Seijirou in a secret government base in the Pacific Ocean, where Lamia was being treated to have her neural network restored with the help of the Soul Translator, the fourth generation FullDive system that Kazuto had been testing. There she learns the truth about Project Alicization and why the Soul Translator was created. Meanwhile, Lamia and Eugeo journeyed to the south of Rulid, to a large settlement in the northern area of the empire called Zakkaria to participate in the Zakkaria Sword Arts Tournament to continue on their journey to gain access to the Central Cathedral, where Alice was supposed to be held. Turning Now in the second year of the North Centoria's Imperial Sword Mastery Academy, Lamia and Eugeo were working their way up to the top of the Academy's ranks to be given the right to participate in the Norlangarth North Empire Empire Swordsmanship Tournament and, later, the Four Empires Unity Tournament. However, after a certain incident midterm, they both ended up breaking the Taboo Index and were arrested by an Integrity Knight, who turned out to be Alice, with no memory of her life in Rulid. After escaping the Axiom Church's jail and an encounter with another Integrity Knight, they were saved by the world's Cardinal, which had taken the form of a human avatar and no longer in control of Underworld. From her, Lamia learned the secret of the Axiom Church and its immortal ruler, Quinella. Rising The story of Cardinal continues from the previous book. Quinella, the ruler of the Axiom Church was a Fluctlight whom became the "Administrator" of Underworld after merging the world's Cardinal System into herself, and obtaining eternal youth. However, after a conflict within herself, and an attempt to rectify errors which this change caused, the being calling herself "Cardinal" was separated from Quinella. After a brutal battle, Cardinal retreated into a Library that had no physical entrance. After learning the truth behind the Axiom Church's existence, Lamia learned of Rath's plans with the residents of Underworld, and the terrible war that was sure to come. She became intent on stopping it, but had to first put an end to Quinella's actions. She and Eugeo are then sent to retrieve their swords, and must then climb the 100 floors of the Central Cathedral, fighting the Integrity Knights within the tower, while simultaneously honing their skills and becoming stronger. Dividing Lamia and Alice were sent flying from the 80th floor after the pair's swords had clashed with great power and created a hole in the side of the tower. The two hung on for dear life and agreed to a truce until they could return into the tower. As they climbed up the side of the tower, they noticed creatures from the Dark Territory, the gargoyles. Meanwhile, Eugeo forged onward without his partner. As he went up the floors, he encountered Integrity Knight Bercouli Synthesis One in the bathing area and defeated him by using the Armament Full Control Art of his Blue Rose Sword. As Bercouli fainted, a small clown-like person entered the scene and jumped to Eugeo. Eugeo then blacked out due to the effects of his Blue Rose Sword's freezing and «Life» draining ability. Outside the Cathedral, during a chat with Alice, Lamia mentioned her sister, Selka, unintentionally triggering her lost memories. As Alice decided to walk out of her duties as an Integrity Knight, her Seal of the Right Eye, the same phenomenon that occurred to Eugeo, was activated. Alice suffered immense pain in her right eye with a warning being displayed on it, before her eye burst, breaking the seal. Lamia then promised her that he would lead her to Selka one day after they defeated the Administrator. Uniting Having managed to re-enter the Cathedral with Alice and encountered Eugeo, now turned into an Integrity Knight by Quinella, Lamia engaged in battle with her friend, until Eugeo managed to regain control of himself and used his Armament Full Control Art to freeze his friends temporarily in order to return to Quinella. After breaking the ice, Lamia and Alice finally reached the 100th floor, where they discovered that Eugeo had unsuccessfully used the special dagger against Quinella. The three of them then worked together and defeated Chudelkin. Invading ??? Exploding ??? Awakening ??? Lasting ??? River Stream (SAO Final Arc UR) Main article: River Stream Arc Shirou transfers into their school and Lamia is forced to contend with memories she`d rather forget. Her guild-mates are unable to do anything but watch as Lamia fights against the ghosts of her past alone. However, Lamia survives contending with the ghosts of her past but comes out stronger. More information will be added soon! Progressive Aria of a Starry Night Rondo of a Fragile Blade River Goddess Aincrad's 2nd Floor Boss was defeated by the «Clearers». After the victory, swordsmen «Beater» Lamia (Lily) and her partner, the fencer Ymir, withdraw from the main group and ascend the stairs to the next floor. There, they practice fighting and plan out their strategy when fighting bosses. Barcarolle of Froth When a player resembling her old friend appears, she becomes stuck in memories. To cheer Lamia up, the married couple goes for dinner and then goes out on a boss raid after dinner to cheer her up. Other Side Stories Other Side stories from different Arcs. These are from the original Sword Art Online and some characters from the original timeline are featured in the alternate timeline as supporting characters. Agil and Klein's Exciting Meal (SAO Original Version) A short story written by Kawahara Reki for the Dengeki Bunko Choukansha Fair 2017, released on August 1, 2017. It is set during the Aincrad Arc. My Memories (Alternative Version) The Beaters, and Assault Team get really drunk on booze and party all night until 2:00 in the morning. Sound of Water, Sound of Hammer (SAO Original Version) Kirito goes to «Lisbeth's Smith Shop» to reinforce his weapons. Sound of Water, Sound of Hammer (Alternative Version) Hannah goes to «Lisbeth's Smith Shop» to reinforce her weapons. The Fourteenth Autumn (SAO Original Version) Like she had done a few times before, Silica invites Kirito for a meal as a celebration for defeating a floor boss - this time, being Floor 73. This celebration, however, has another reason secret only to her. She is therefore surprised when Kirito seemed to have understood the reason beforehand. The Fourteenth Autumn (Alternative Version) Hannah and the rest of the Assault Team decided to play a game to determine what the couples in SAO will be. The Assault Team is then visited by Lamia who comes bearing food, drinks, bedding, and clothes for the entire month. The Day Before (SAO Original Version) After proposing to Asuna, Kirito leads her to the house they will be living in, only to find out that it's gone. During the investigation of its disappearance, a short adventure starts that would include the information broker Argo, a long-coated dog, a «Scarecrow», a suit of armor named «Tin», and a «Werelion» without a mane. The Day Before (Alternative Version) After proposing to Lamia, Yukon leads her to the house they will be living in, only to find out that it's gone. During the investigation of its disappearance, a short adventure starts that would include the information broker Argo, a long-coated dog, a «Scarecrow», a suit of armor named «Tin», and a «Werelion» without a mane. Chapter 16.8.5 (SAO Original Version) Published as a clear story file Chapter 16.8.5 (Alternative Version) Published as a clear story file Breaking the Damage Limit (Alternative Version) Published as Dengeki Story Trading Card Celeste Fairy (SAO Original Version) To celebrate Kazuto's one-year-late enrollment to high school, Suguha and their parents decided to buy Kazuto a Bianchi bicycle. However, while cycling 2 days later, Kazuto discovers that the previous owner of the bike had left something valuable stuck inside it... Celeste Fairy (Alternative Version) To celebrate Lamia`s one-year-late enrollment to high school, Kazuto decides to buy her a flute. However, while playing the flute 2 days later, Lily discovers that the previous owner of the flute had drawn a treasure map to the believed site where their mother`s amulet is stolen. Determined to find the amulet and return it to the previous owner`s mother, Lamia sets out on a quest but is drawn into a web of deceitfulness and lies. The Day Before (SAO Original Version) Characters Aincard Arc Category:Story